christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
羅馬書 1:13
Rom 1:13 (AMP) I want you to know, brethren, that many times I have planned and intended to come to you, though thus far I have been hindered and prevented, in order that I might have some fruit (some result of my labors) among you, as I have among the rest of the Gentiles. (ASV) And I would not have you ignorant, brethren, that oftentimes I purposed to come unto you (and was hindered hitherto), that I might have some fruit in you also, even as in the rest of the Gentiles. (LCCt) 弟兄們﹐我不願你們不知道我屢次定意要往你們那裡去﹐好在你們中間得些果子﹐如同在其餘的外國人中一樣；只是到如今還被攔阻。 (CUV) 弟兄們，我不願意你們不知道，我屢次定意往你們那裏去，要在你們中間得些果子，如同在其餘的外邦人中一樣；只是到如今仍有阻隔。 (CUV-T) 弟兄們，我不願意你們不知道，我屢次定意往你們那裡去，要在你們中間得些果子，如同在其餘的外邦人中一樣；只是到如今仍有阻隔。 (ESV) I want you to know, brothers, that I have often intended to come to you (but thus far have been prevented), in order that I may reap some harvest among you as well as among the rest of the Gentiles. (GNT) οὐ θέλω δὲ ὑμᾶς ἀγνοεῖν, ἀδελφοί, ὅτι πολλάκις προεθέμην ἐλθεῖν πρὸς ὑμᾶς, καὶ ἐκωλύθην ἄχρι τοῦ δεῦρο, ἵνα τινὰ καρπὸν σχῶ καὶ ἐν ὑμῖν καθὼς καὶ ἐν τοῖς λοιποῖς ἔθνεσιν. (GNT-WH+) ουG3756 PRT-N θελωG2309 V-PAI-1S δεG1161 CONJ υμαςG4771 P-2AP αγνοεινG50 V-PAN αδελφοιG80 N-VPM οτιG3754 CONJ πολλακιςG4178 ADV προεθεμηνG4388 V-2AMI-1S ελθεινG2064 V-2AAN προςG4314 PREP υμαςG4771 P-2AP καιG2532 CONJ εκωλυθηνG2967 V-API-1S αχριG891 ADV τουG3588 T-GSM δευροG1204 ADV ιναG2443 CONJ τιναG5100 X-ASM καρπονG2590 N-ASM σχωG2192 V-2AAS-1S καιG2532 CONJ ενG1722 PREP υμινG4771 P-2DP καθωςG2531 ADV καιG2532 CONJ ενG1722 PREP τοιςG3588 T-DPN λοιποιςG3062 A-DPN εθνεσινG1484 N-DPN (ISV) I do not want you to be unaware, brothers, that I often planned to come to you (but have been prevented from doing so until now), so that I might reap a harvest among you, just as I have among the rest of the gentiles. (JMSJ-T) 弟兄們，我要你們知道，我好幾次計劃到你們那裡去，只是受到阻礙，一直到現在都沒有成行。我是想在你們那裡帶領人信主，就像我在其他非猶太人地區，帶領人信主那樣。 (KJV) Now I would not have you ignorant, brethren, that oftentimes I purposed to come unto you, (but was let hitherto,) that I might have some fruit among you also, even as among other Gentiles. (KJV+) NowG1161 I wouldG2309 notG3756 have you ignorant,G50 G5209 brethren,G80 thatG3754 oftentimesG4178 I purposedG4388 to comeG2064 untoG4314 you,G5209 (butG2532 was letG2967 hitherto,)G891 G1204 thatG2443 I might haveG2192 someG5100 fruitG2590 amongG1722 youG5213 also,G2532 evenG2532 asG2531 amongG1722 otherG3062 Gentiles.G1484 (LITV) But I do not wish you to be ignorant, brothers, that often I purposed to come to you, and was kept back until the present, that I might have some fruit among you also, even as among the other nations. (MSG) Please don't misinterpret my failure to visit you, friends. You have no idea how many times I've made plans for Rome. I've been determined to get some personal enjoyment out of God's work among you, as I have in so many other non-Jewish towns and communities. But something has always come up and prevented it. (NASB) I do not want you to be unaware, brethren, that often I have planned to come to you (and have been prevented so far) so that I may obtain some fruit among you also, even as among the rest of the Gentiles. (NCV) 弟兄們，我不願意你們不知道，我好幾次預先定好了要到你們那裡去，為了要在你們中間也得一些果子，像在其他的民族中間一樣，可是直到現在還有阻礙。 (NIV) I do not want you to be unaware, brothers, that I planned many times to come to you (but have been prevented from doing so until now) in order that I might have a harvest among you, just as I have had among the other Gentiles. (NKJVr) Now I do not want you to be unaware, brethren, that I often planned to come to you (but was hindered until now), that I might have some fruit among you also, just as among the other Gentiles. (NLT) I want you to know, dear brothers and sisters, that I planned many times to visit you, but I was prevented until now. I want to work among you and see spiritual fruit, just as I have seen among other Gentiles. (NRSV) I want you to know, brothers and sisters, that I have often intended to come to you (but thus far have been prevented), in order that I may reap some harvest among you as I have among the rest of the Gentiles. (RSV) I want you to know, brethren, that I have often intended to come to you (but thus far have been prevented), in order that I may reap some harvest among you as well as among the rest of the Gentiles. (TCV) 弟兄姊妹們，我要你們知道，有好幾次我計劃訪問你們，可是總有一些事阻擋，不能成行。我的目的是要在你們當中領人歸主，好像在其他外邦人當中一樣。 Category:經文譯本比較